Sunday
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: It's a nice Sunday morning for Touma, Seiji... and their son. Shounenai alert!


Disclaimer: All characters are copyright © Sunrise, Inc. and all others associated with legal rights. This story features a homosexual relationship between Touma and Seiji. If you got a problem with that, then DO NOT READ.  
  
***  
  
"Sunday"  
  
  
  
Seiji quietly observed his three-year-old son, Saki, as he finished his bowl of rice in a matter of minutes. Saki had been the first one to wake up in the morning but he patiently waited for Seiji to come about before begging for some food. It was Seiji's turn to make breakfast and today he decided to prepare a traditional Japanese breakfast: rice, miso soup, grilled salmon, pickles, raw egg, laver, and spinach. Under normal circumstances he'd make some type of western food but since it was Sunday, he had plenty of time to prepare such conservative grits.  
  
"This is really yummy!" Saki said happily as he picked at his salmon with his chopsticks. He smiled at Seiji and shouted, "Seiji-papa should make this kinda breakfast all the time!"  
  
Seiji chuckled and reached over to push back his son's bangs from his eyes. His bangs were long and often got in the way of his eyes. He wanted to cut them but Saki clearly objected to it. He said he liked his blonde, spiky hair because it made him look cool and tough.  
  
"Is Touma-papa ever gonna wake up?" Saki wrinkled his nose and paused from his eating. "He sure likes to sleep, huh?"  
  
"You better believe it," Seiji replied with a brief smile. "At least this time we don't have to drag him out of bed so early."  
  
"Yup, 'cause it's Sunday! No work for you guys!" Saki kicked his bare feet back and forth before he gobbled up his fishy delight. Seiji shook his head and thought how Saki quickly developed Touma's rabid eating habits.  
  
Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on Seiji's face. The blonde leaned toward his son and murmured, "How would you like to wake up Touma-papa?"  
  
Saki dropped his chopsticks and his large, blue eyes grew wide with interest. His lips parted ever so slightly and a soft giggle was heard.  
  
***  
  
Touma was bundled up in the warmth of the thick blankets, sheets, and pillows. Whenever Seiji would get up in the morning (he was always the first to wake up) he would wrap them all around his body and snuggle into their warm embraces. His head was nestled against his and Seiji's pillows and his one, long blue forelock of hair rested comfortably against the bridge of his nose. Yes, this was pure heaven...  
  
He didn't hear the bedroom door open nor see the little shadow creep into the room. There was slight movement at the edge of the bed and it caused him to stir a bit. Touma turned onto his side and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Meanwhile a little invader crawled underneath the blankets and made its way over to the Samurai Trooper.  
  
Something tickled his stomach and arms. Touma mumbled something incoherently and flopped onto his other side. The tickling continued, this time on his back and sides. Finally Touma opened his eyes and couldn't help but squirm a little. He looked over his shoulder and saw a gold mop of hair moving behind him.  
  
"Hey you," Touma laughed sleepily as he turned back around and returned the tickling gestures. He watched in delight as Saki giggled and squirmed. Soon enough the two engaged in a tickling war, kicking the sheets off of their bodies, and rolling about the bed. Finally Touma scooped Saki into his arms and tickled his tummy, causing the boy to howl with laughter.  
  
Seiji entered the room and noticed the mess of blankets and pillows around their bed. He leaned against the frame of the door with his arms across his chest and happily watched his family's time of happiness.  
  
After a few moments, Touma and Saki noticed Seiji and called out to him, wanting him to join them. Seiji shook his head and said, "No thank you. Besides we need to get ready. We're going to the park, remember?"  
  
"YEAH!" Saki cheered as he jumped up and down on the bed. Touma fell onto his side and chuckled at his son's response. "Park! Park! Yea!"  
  
"Settle down now," Seiji admonished as he strolled over to the bed and started picking the blankets and pillows from the floor. "Let Touma-papa help you get dressed and..."  
  
The little boy stopped jumping and shook his head. He flopped onto his behind and scooted off the bed. "I wanna dress myself," Saki proclaimed with his tiny fists on his hand. "I can do it!"  
  
Seiji raised a thin, gold eyebrow. "I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, Seiji, let him try," Touma said as he ruffled Saki's hair. "It can't hurt to let him try it."  
  
"Well... All right." Seiji grinned as Saki threw his hands up in the air and immediately scrambled out of the room to his bedroom. What has he done this time?  
  
"He's getting big so fast," Touma commented as he crawled across the bed to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Seiji's waist and rested his forehead against his chest. Seiji placed one arm loosely around Touma's neck and used his other hand to caress the back of his head.  
  
"I can remember when we first found him literally on our doorstep. He was just a little baby wrapped up in blankets..." Touma closed his eyes and remembered the events of that day almost three years ago. They tried to locate the child's parents but to of no avail. Nobody seemed interested in wanting to claim him either. Neither Seiji nor Touma had a clue about raising children because at the time, they weren't sure if they wanted children or not. But as they spent time with the little bundle of joy, they grew to love him and he became very fond of them. So it was agreed that they would raise him as their own and give him the name "Saki."  
  
As Saki grew, both Samurai Troopers couldn't help but notice how much he looked like the two of them: he had Seiji's hair color and complexion with Touma's hair structure, eyes, and chin. It was so strange to see such eerie similarities within him—Shu once called Saki their "love child" and it prompted Seiji to chase him around with his Korin Sword.  
  
"Seiji-papa! Touma-papa! I'm ready to go!"  
  
Touma and Seiji looked over to see Saki standing at the doorway. The three- year-old boy wore a dark green sweater backward with one arm through the sleeve. His pants were unzipped and his sneakers were untied and on the wrong feet.  
  
Touma couldn't help but bury his face into one of the pillows and laugh while Seiji tried to hide a smirk. Saki twirled around to show his parents what a good job he did.  
  
"See, I did good!" Saki announced proudly with a handsome grin upon his adorable face. "Now let's go to the park!"  
  
Seiji shook his head, still smiling, and went over to his son. He kneeled before Saki and in his own, polite way, suggested that he'd help him with a few things. Touma pulled his head from the pillow and watched as Saki allowed Seiji to make a few "adjustments" to his clothing. Touma lazily stretched across the bed and eventually rolled off the mattress to dress himself.  
  
Saving the world was one thing but nothing could give either Seiji or Touma a better high than spending the day with their son.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Bah! What a cop out ending huh? Oh who cares :P I couldn't think of anything more to add without making the story longer and/or screwing it up. Besides I wrote this quite a while ago so ideas were (and kinda are) running dry.  
  
Saki is a REAL Sunrise character. He's actually the new wearer of the Korin Armor in the manga, "Shin Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers." A friend of mine and I agreed that he is the love child of Seiji and Touma. I mean, look at him! Well, you can't but once my friend scans Shin YST manga images, she'll post them up on her page and you can see for yourself. So I essentially grabbed him and placed him in this YST timeline. 


End file.
